Dreams, What Marvelous Things
by Japanfan-101
Summary: A crackfic about the dream I had a while back. It's not AU Doctor Who, and it is about the 6th Doctor! My generation typically likes 11 and 10, so I chose to write about a more classic Doctor, and my personal favorite.


**A/N: This story is based off of a dream I had last night. It was inspired, partially, by Chameleon Circuit (a WONDERFUL band who writes Doctor Who music)~ : Basically, it's fucking awesome. Japan, flying ships, sashimi, the 6th Doctor, and Japanese boys. Not to mention dream-me saves a bunch of people, even though I'm not even CLOSE to that awesome in real life! ^^" It's probably a bit OOC, but whatever. That's okay. For once, it's a Doctor Who story of mine that isn't AU! :3 -a bit proud-  
...Almost definitely a crackfic, though...-in denial-**

"...so, I was thinking that if you helped me find Sergio, then I would buy you any kind of food you want! What do you say?" My mom glanced at me, hoping for myself. I, of course, began daydreaming about sashimi as soon as she said 'food'.

"Alright! Let's go!" I began jogging, peeking into every room I passed. When I say jogging, I really mean skipping and running at the same time. My mom followed behind, cranky and annoyed, but trying her best to look happy. We were on a trip I earned by myself, after all! Well, this was technically the way back home, but I had a great time. My laughter echoed through the halls.

When I looked into one room, I saw my Japanese teacher sitting at a desk. She seemed to be working. When I walked in, she beamed at me, "I'm proud of you for earning this opportunity, Mel! Good job!" She stood up and gave me a hug, and I happily hugged back.

"It wasn't my choice, you nominated me, after all~" I grinned broadly and talked to her for a few more minutes. We discussed the trip, my fellow students, and the class in general. Not to mention, how lucky we all were to earn the opportunity that we did. I left after a bit, and when I turned around, my mom was gone. I guess she found Sergio. Or she left to sit down in her seat, of course still angry.

I hummed some Chameleon Circuit to myself as I followed the narrow hallway. The carpet was a deep red, and the walls were a gorgeous dark brown, probably dark oak or something. A man passed by me, and he was the strangest passenger there. The best part was this: I recognized him. It /must/ have just been Colin Baker dressed up, though. I mean, meeting the Doctor in a place like this? Not even /close/ to possible! He smiled at me as we passed, and we went our separate ways.

I quickly found my aisle seat next to my mom, and sat down. Across the aisle were a bunch of Japanese students who were returning to America with us. I smiled at them and started talking to them in Japanese, asking them all sorts of questions! I asked about themselves, music preferences, and all sorts of other things. Eventually I asked them if they liked Doctor Who as, naturally, I'm a major fan. They all shook their heads no, and they had no idea who the Doctor was. I frowned slightly, but in the end we just talked and laughed.

A nervousness gripped my stomach, but I ignored it. And then something happened.

The ship, sailing through the air, shivered.

I got up and lied to my mom, "I'm only going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." However I walked straight past the bathroom, and went downstairs instead. Downstairs was filled with just a few rows of seats, and people were standing around, laughing and talking. Everything /seemed/ normal enough. I frowned when I saw the podium in the front. It was, quite obviously, the device for steering the ship.

So why was no one piloting it?

The ship lurched to the right, and I fell over. Panic began to take over, but I managed to push that aside and focus. I stood up, concentrating on what I should do next. I began to think it over. Unbeknownst to me, I was thinking it over aloud. "Okay, so... No one piloting the ship... but why was it flying before...?" I shook my head, "No, no, that doesn't matter. I should try and steer this oversized hunk of metal!..." It occurred to me that I had no idea how the hell to do that.

I frowned and took the wheel, "Well... I'm sure it's no different than driving a car!" I grinned slightly, "Well, here goes nothing!" I turned the wheel to the left, but nothing happened. The wheel didn't budge, and the ship was still hurtling for the Earth below. "...Fuck." I tried again, but to no avail.

"Having some problems?" I turned around to see the Doctor, who smiled at me. "Now, let's figure out what the trouble is." He stepped towards the podium and I stumbled back in shock, surprise, and a bit of happiness.

"D-doctor...?" I blinked and shook my head, "No no no, that's not important right now... um..." I took a deep breath, "What's going on? Is it aliens? Or simply humans with bad piloting skills?" I stood next to him.

"Ah, just as I thought... The wheel is stuck." He turned towards me, "Man the wheel, I'll return soon!" He raced off to somewhere unknown to me. I sighed, exasperated.

"Well, I guess I'll 'man the wheel'..." I gripped the wheel and tried to turn it, and this time I heard a loud click. Then, a voice echoed throughout the entire ship.

AUTOPILOT DISABLED

The ship lurched, and I struggled to keep it in the air. However, it was more difficult that I had thought. My thoughts were reeling, and for a second I thought that it might be good if the ship went down. I mean, the universe /would/ be rid of me. I shook my head and kept concentrating, I couldn't let all these people die because of a stupid suicidal thought. Moments later, the ship seemed to stabilize, and the ship was easier to steer. It was keeping the same altitude on it's own, however I was controlling the course.

When the Doctor ran back in, I laughed and flipped the switch on the side.

AUTOPILOT ENABLED

With that, I turned around and grinned at the Doctor. "Good job, Doc. You saved the ship, and all these people. Thank you!" With that, I hugged him. Maybe that was wrong, but I just couldn't help myself.

He smiled and returned the hug, "So... How exactly do you know me?"

"Well... I guess I don't." I let go of him and smiled brightly. "It doesn't matter. Thank you for everything you've done to help us humans. On behalf of the race, I thank you." With that, I returned to my mom. Maybe I'll see him again one day... Who knows?


End file.
